


Sugar and Spice (Or Morgan's little secret)

by blklightpixie26



Series: TGL Holiday Chaos 2020 [3]
Category: The Great Library Series - Rachel Caine
Genre: F/M, Open Relationships, holiday party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blklightpixie26/pseuds/blklightpixie26
Summary: While at a holiday party in Thomas’ home, Morgan reconsiders what sugar and spice could mean for the holidays.
Relationships: Jess Brightwell/Morgan Hault
Series: TGL Holiday Chaos 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037187
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: Holiday Chaos





	Sugar and Spice (Or Morgan's little secret)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreatLibraryFangirl (Mazeem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazeem/gifts), [RosalindInPants](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindInPants/gifts).



> This is done for the Holiday Chaos fest in The Great Library fandom.
> 
> Day 3: Sugar and Spice

A hand grabbed Morgan’s arm pulling her into an empty bedroom. She looked at the person and smirked, just about able to see the eyes. “Really? We aren’t even in our own home.”

They shrugged, pulling her in for a kiss. Their mouth moved down her throat, as hands explored her body. Just the way she felt made them want to do things that could very well cause a lot of trouble. Want overrode rationality when Morgan’s leg wrapped around them.

Keeping them in the shadows, Morgan was laid on the bed and as clothes were removed mouth and tongue met bare skin. Her fingers tangled in the dark locks and she let her eyes close giving into anything that was going to be done to her.

* * *

  
  


Jess looked around for his girlfriend not having seen her for almost an hour. He took the drink that Dario offered him. “Have you seen Morgan?”

“I thought you were with her.” He said, his gaze going down the hallway. 

“No, I was talking with Thomas about the new presses that we plan on starting next year being that he’s going to be heading to Germany for the holidays.” 

“I’m not sure then.” Dario surveyed the room. “Maybe she went outside?”

“Who went outside?” Morgan’s voice came from behind Jess before she snuggled into his side.

Jess’ hand rested on her hip. “You. I wasn’t sure where you disappeared and was starting to get concerned.”

Morgan shrugged before her eyes went wide seeing Jess’ twin Brendan come out of the bedroom she had been in. She inhaled deeply and let it out as normally as she could. The smirk that was on the other Brightwell twin’s face told Morgan all she needed to know about the secret she was now a part of. “I was here. I might have been in the restroom.”

“You’re okay that’s all that matters.”

“She’s fine, Brat.” Brendan said coming over to them. “Perfect even.”

“Isn’t she?” Jess smiled. 

Morgan shifted slightly, the echo of Brendan between her legs making her want more. Perfect couldn’t even begin to describe how she was feeling. The one thing she did know was that if Jess was pure sugar, then Brendan was pure spice and she would find a way to his bed again.


End file.
